


The Continuing Adventures of Nightbird and the Fashion Designer</p>

by ctbn60



Category: DCU, Glee
Genre: Clark Kent - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Glee - Freeform, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Smallville - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, dcu - Freeform, fanfiction bookcovers, lex luthor - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick plays dumb, Kara plays matchmaker, Santana plays messenger, Rachel is just in a play, and Kurt swears to God, he’s not friends with any of these people (except maybe the cute new guy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continuing Adventures of Nightbird and the Fashion Designer</p>

Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - The Continuing Adventures of Nightbird and ...

I really enjoyed doing this series. Glee and the DCU are an interesting and FUN combination. So go check out the stories and enyoy!!

[Fic: The Continuing Adventures of Nightbird and the Fashion Designer](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/65974.html)

Title: The Continuing Adventures of Nightbird and the Fashion Designer

Author: [](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/profile)[**nicnac918**](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/)  


Fandom: Glee, DCU

Pairing: Klaine

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Through 4x13 of Glee

Word count: 5680

Summary: Dick plays dumb, Kara plays matchmaker, Santana plays messenger, Rachel is just in a play, and Kurt swears to God, he’s not friends with any of these people (except maybe the cute new guy).

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit  
AN: First in [The Continuing Adventures of Nightbird and the Fashion Designer](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/tag/series-nightbird%20%26%20the%20fashion%20designer) series

  
  
[](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/nightwingChapterOne_zps91b10064.jpg.html)  



End file.
